


Secret Under The Pine Tree

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Include the original transcript from the episode, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal recreation, Some original transcript from the episode had been personally altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: When Dipper flipping the pages on the journal that he found in the forest near Mystery Shack, he found something that may lead him and his gang to uncover the biggest secret of Gravity Falls. But when he and his gang going to investigate it, something unexpected happen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever Gravity Falls fanfic. 
> 
> Before you read this fanfic, you may need (or to be exact, YOU HAVE TO) to read this note:  
> 1\. This fanfic story line are entirely based on Season 2 Episode 2 "Into the Bunker" but with some changes and additional storyline from myself.  
> 2\. SPOILER: The characters will eventually meet with the monster, but the monster IS NOT the Shapeshifter.  
> 3\. All characters are considered as a major character (Including the monster)  
> 4\. You'll most likely to meet with some grammar errors since I live in not an English-speaking country.   
> 5\. I'm also planned to upload my fanfic to my DeviantArt account. My DeviantArt account is FahrezaArubusman45 (http://fahrezaarubusman45.deviantart.com/)
> 
> So, I hope you are enjoying my own GF fanfic!

Secret Under the Pine Tree 

By FahrezaArubusman 

 

CHAPTER 1 

Just like the other night, before Dipper went to sleep, he reads again the journal that he found in the forest near the Mystery Shack in the early days of his and his twin sister, Mabel summer vacation. 

He flipped the pages on the journal, over and over, until he reached a page on the journal and found an interesting page. In the page, he can see a drawing of a mechanism that leads him to found the journal, a drawing of a Pinecorn, another scrambled text, and what makes the page is interesting is there's a drawing of a Pine tree in the middle of the page with a "HIDING SPOT" text written on the top right corner. 

"Hiding spot? Hmm...this is pretty interesting..." Dipper mumbled. "Let's see what you've got for me" 

Then Dipper put out his ultraviolet light and then he turned the lights on and hovering the ultraviolet light to the page. While he hovering the ultraviolet light on the page, he found something. 

"Mabel, can you take a look at this?" asked Dipper to his twin sister while she laid her body down to the bed. 

"What?" replied Mabel as she gets up from the bed and walking towards her twin brother's bed. 

She then took the journal from Dipper's hand and then she take a look at the page. "Pass me the ultraviolet light" 

"Here it is" Dipper then pass the ultraviolet light to Mabel. Mabel then hovering the ultraviolet light on the page. 

As she hovering the ultraviolet light on the drawing of the Pine tree, she saw something, something like a spiral stair attached to the Pine tree. In the Pine Tree root, there's a drawing of a square, presumably a structure, something like a secret room or a bunker, with a "PREPARE FOR THE END" text written inside the square and the "LAST RESORT" text written beside the square drawing. 

"Well, it looks like a structure, maybe a bunker or a secret room, in the root of a Pine tree" Mabel said as she pointed her finger on the secret room. "I think, you have found a hiding place for someone or a place for someone to stay in" 

Dipper then went silent for a second before he realized something. 

"Mabel, did you just said hiding place or stay in?" Dipper asked. 

"Yes, I think you found a hiding place or stay In for someone. Why?" Mabel confused. 

"Mabel, did you know what this means?" Dipper asked to his twin sister as she still looking at the drawing of the secret structure. 

"Umm...no. Maybe there's another monster down there...or maybe it just an empty space...what do you think?" Mabel asked back to her twin brother curiously. 

"You find an underground structure, most likely being used for someone to hide or for someone to stay in. That means maybe there's someone down there and I think..." Dipper then stopped to searched the right word. 

"What?" Mabel demanded an answer. 

"I think... I think this is the place where the author stay in and hide! The author use this place to stay and maybe also as a hiding spot for the author! " Dipper replied happily. 

"Ohh, I think you're right!" Mabel responded. 

"I'm so happy right now!" Dipper screamed. 

"But why the author is staying down there?" Mabel asked. 

"I don't know yet. But anyway, after all this time, we finally have a chance to uncover the biggest secret in Gravity Falls, who's the author of the journal!" Dipper replied. 

"Ahh...finally!" Mabel continued. "Congrats bro bro!" 

"Thanks Mabel" Dipper replied. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Mabel asked. 

"I think you already know the answer" Dipper replied. 

"Ahh, yes... You're going to investigate it, right?" Mabel said. 

"That's right" Dipper replied happily. "Maybe in this secret room or whatever it called, we finally can meet with the author of the journal" 

"Or instead we find the author, we'll encounter another monster down there" Mabel said as she pat on Dipper's shoulder. 

"I hope we don't find another monster down there or we'll get a lot of trouble, a lot of it" Dipper dismissed. 

The both twins laughed for a second before they were stopped. Mabel then handed the journal back to Dipper before she walked back to her bed. 

"Mabel, do you want to come along with me?" Dipper asked while he closed the journal and then he put the journal on top of the end table beside his bed. 

"Sure, bro bro. I also want to know who's the author that makes you so crazy and obsessed" Mabel replied. 

"Obsessed with what?" Dipper confused as he turned his head to his twin sister.

 "With the journal of course" Mabel replied. "When we're going to investigate that room?" 

"Maybe the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will play online games with Soos" Dipper replied as he lay down to bed. 

"Oh, I see" Mabel then laid her body down to bed. "I can't wait to meet with the author" 

"So am I" Dipper continued.  

"So, now I'm going to sleep...and goodnight Dipper" Mabel yawned and continued with her eyes closed. 

"Goodnight Mabel"

Dipper then turned off the light and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper are inviting Soos and Wendy to join him and his twin sister Investigation in the following day. Will Dipper successfully invite them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter include the original transcript from the episode. But like I said in the beginning, the transcript is having some alterations and some additional storyline.

CHAPTER 2

The next day

In the morning 

 

Dipper was in Soos house, playing a computer game with Soos. They both played an anime-themed game. 

"Well dude, do you like this game?" Soos asked while he still watch the computer screen and his right hand fingers busy clicking on the mouse. 

"Tbh, I feel this game bizarre but at least this game has some fun element. But the game is still bizarre" Dipper replied while he also watching the computer screen and his right hand fingers busy clicking on the mouse. 

"Tbh? What is tbh?" Soos asked while turned his head to Dipper for a second. 

"Tbh is stands for to be honest" Dipper replied. "It's a slang, an Internet slang. I can't believe that you don't know what tbh means. It seems like you haven't use Internet" 

"Heh, sorry dude. Actually, I don't to much like Internet" Soos respoded. 

"Oh, why you don't like it? I just know that you don't like Internet" Dipper asked. 

"I just don't know why but I know that I just don't like it" Soos replied. 

"Allright then" Dipper responded. 

Then they both went to silent as they concentrate on the game, before Soos fist his both hands with happy expression painted in his face. 

"Yes, I win!" Soos said while his both hands still in fist position. 

"Allright you win" said Dipper. 

"Don't forget your deal to me, dude. You owe me an ice cream" Soos remind, accompanied with a little laughing voice. 

"You don't have to worry about it" Dipper said with. "I'll buy you an ice cream" 

Dipper then took a deep breath before his mouth moved to say something. 

"Soos, can I ask you something?" Dipper asked. 

"Sure dude" Soos replied while he turned his head to Dipper. 

"Soos, I was wondering if you can join me and Mabel to investigate something in the forest near Mystery Shack tomorrow. Mystery hunt, conspiracy stuff, and all that. So, what do you think?" Dipper asked as he turned his head to Soos. 

Soos went silent for a second before he answering Dipper's question. He think really hard to make up his answer.

"I would love to do that with you, but..." Soos replied while he bowed his head slowly. 

"But what?" Dipper asked. 

"Uhh..." Soos stopped again. 

"What? Something is off? Tell me" Dipper demanded an answer. 

"I just don't sure" Soos finally replied. 

"Come on Soos, it will be fun!" Dipper persuaded. "I've got your back" 

Dipper then patted at Soos shoulder while Soos went back to silent once again before his head rose up again. 

"Allright then... I'll join you tomorrow" Soos then took a deep breath before he exhaled slowly. 

"You're joining in? That's great!" Dipper responded. "Well let's play the game again!" 

"Well, let's go!" Soos then turned his head back to the computer screen. 

Then both of them played the game again. 

"I hope we don't find another monster again" Soos hoped while his fingers in his right hand back to busy clicking on the mouse again. "I don't want to turn into a monster ever again" 

"So am I" Dipper responded.

* * *

 In the evening 

Dipper was in Wendy's house to watch a movie with her. They both watched "Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!" 

The TV let out a voice of a screaming woman. 

"What do we do Chadley? I thought they were dead!" screaming Trixandra. 

"Far worse Trixandra! They're... Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!" Chadley answer. 

Then the TV again let out Trixandra's scream. 

"Man, these movies are a lot less scary when you actually fought real zombies" Dipper said. 

"They're slow! Just power-walk away from them!" shouted Wendy to the TV. 

"How much you want to bet that guy dies first?" Dipper asked while he pokes Wendy with his elbow. 

The TV then let out a chomping noise. 

"Aah! My face is being eaten a lot!" screamed Chadley. 

Both Wendy and Dipper laughed. 

"Chadley ain't pretty no more" said Wendy before her phone buzzes "One second" She then grabs her phone. "Ugh, another text from Robbie!" 

"Oh, yeah! Robbie. How's, uh, how's all that going?" Dipper making circles with his finger. 

"Ugh, I'm over him, I just wish he was over me! Just look at these texts" Wendy then shows Dipper her phone. "Winky frown? What does that even mean?" 

"And you're not... " Dipper cough." Not like, seeing any other guys or..."

"Of course I am, meet my new boyfriend, dude" Wendy then hugs plush walrus.

"Right, right" Dipper nervously laugh. "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe if, you know, you and me, whatever. I mean if maybe you..." Dipper grimaced. "Wanted to join me and Mabel on this mystery hunt? Tomorrow? Conspiracy stuff and all that?" 

"Yeah, dude. I love doing all that junk with friends" Wendy replied as she shouted to the TV "Yo Chadley, watch out!" 

"Yeah, that's what we are" Dipper then looks at a note he had written about confessing his crush on Wendy. "That's all we'll ever be" Crumples it up, lies back on Wendy's bed. "Friends" 

"Dude, anything wrong?" Wendy asked to Dipper while she turned her head back to Dipper. 

Dipper then turned his head to Wendy. They both looked at each other. 

"Uhh... nothing... nothing wrong" Dipper replied nervously. 

"Allright dude... Do you want to still watch the movie or not?" Wendy asked while she turned her head back to the TV. 

"I'll get up in a second" Dipper replied accompanied with a nervous laugh. 

Dipper then took a deep breath before got up and back to watch the movie. 

"You know dude? You have been acting strange lately" Wendy said as she put a handful of popcorn into her mouth before she ate the popcorn. 

Wendy then handed the popcorn to Dipper's hand and then Dipper grabbed it. 

"Oh really? I don't realize that" Diper said while he also ate the popcorn. 

"If you have any problems, you can tell me dude" Wendy suggested. 

"Allright Wendy" Dipper responded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper successfully invited them both. The next chapter will tell you what will happen in the next day after Dipper successfully invited them both. 
> 
> What will happen? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy finally found the secret room below an artificial pine tree, but this finding is just tip of an iceberg.

CHAPTER 3

The next day 

Dipper and Mabel, along with Soos and Wendy gathered around the Pine tree. The Pine tree itself is the place where Dipper found the hidden mechanism and leads him to found the Journal. 

"Before we begin, I want to say thank you to you all for joining me to this investigation" Dipper said while he tapped his pen on the lantern. 

"You're welcome, bro bro" Mabel replied. Soos and Wendy just nodded slowly. 

Dipper then took a deep breath before he continued. 

"We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue..." Dipper turns on portable black light. "We may have found his secret hiding place" The black light reveals hidden drawings on the page. "We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there" 

"Why don't we just chop it down, dude?" Soos suggested. "We have Wendy here" 

"That's very funny Soos" Dipper replied. 

"Hey is it just me or that branch over there kinda looks like a lever" Wendy then pointing her hand to a branch on the top part of the tree. 

Dipper turns his back on the tree. Wendy uses her belt to start climbing up the tree.

"Huh, yeah it looks like a lever. But how do we get up there to reach that branch? We'd need a ladder or a shoes or a ladder shoes?...Yeah a ladder shoes. I'll get Soos to draw up the prototype" Dipper said. 

Little did the rest of the gang know, Wendy already in at the lever-branch now, pulls an axe out of her belt, swings it around and hits the lever "Boosh" 

"Whoa ho-ho" Soos said. 

"Wow" Mabel gasped. 

"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it" Wendy said as she put her axe back in her belt. 

"Wendy, do you see something from there?" Dipper shouted from the ground to Wendy who still in the lever-branch. 

"What? I can't hear you Dipper!" Wendy shouted back to Dipper. 

"He said, do you see something from there?" Mabel shouted much more louder to Wendy. 

"Oh, I don't see anything yet!" Wendy shouted back to Mabel. "I guess I would come down now" 

When Wendy started to get down to the ground, the tree started to shaking a lot, made three crows flied from the tree. 

"Whoa, what is that?" Wendy then fell to the ground while screaming and landed at the bushes. At the bottom, the ground and tree sink down, taking Wendy with it. The others pull her out before she falls in. They stand around it as a staircase to the middle of the tree appears, and subsequently a door inside the tree opens.

"Now, who's going down first?" Dipper asked while he picked up a lantern from the ground. 

"Why don't you go first Dipper" Mabel suggested and then she turned her head to both Soos and Wendy. "Right guys?" 

"Right, why don't you go first Dipper? You invited us all to join you" Wendy replied while Soos just nodded. 

"Allright then. I'll go first" Dipper announced. "Watch your footsteps" 

Then Dipper started to walked down the stairs, followed by the rest of the gang. After they reached the bottom of the stairs, they entered the door that will led them to complete darkness. Dipper then turned on the lantern he bought and they can see everything in the room. The room was completely covered with thick dust. They can see a wooden chair, a wooden table with stacks of books and papers on top of the wooden table, a telephone, and an iron cupboard. On the wall, there's an iron sign placed beside the iron cupboard, a World map, and some written notes. 

"Wow" Mabel gasped. 

"Wow, this is stupid cool" Wendy continued. 

Then all of them walking circling the room. Dipper then found the iron sign that was placed beside the iron cupboard. 

"What is this?" asked Dipper to himself. "Mabel, bring the lantern to me, please" 

Mabel then bought the lantern to Dipper. "Here you go" 

"Thanks Mabel" Dipper then held the lantern on his right hand while his left hand sweeping the thick dust that covered the iron sign. "What did you find, Dipper?" 

"Nothing yet" Dipper replied while he still sweeping the iron sign. "But maybe this sign can tell us something"

Dipper successfully cleaned up the iron sign, but he can't read it, due to a lot of rust. 

"What is that?" Mabel asked to her twin brother. 

"I don't know. I can't read it" Dipper replied. "Wendy, Soos can you both come here?" 

"What is it dude?" Soos responded while he walked toward Dipper and Mabel. Wendy trailing behind just behind Soos. 

"Can you look at this?" Dipper then handed the iron sign to Soos. 

Soos tried to read the words written in the iron sign, and then handed the iron sign back to Dipper. 

"I'm sorry dude, I can't read it. This thing have so many rust" Soos stated. 

"Give me the sign" Wendy ordered. 

Dipper then handed it the ironic sign to Wendy's hand. Some seconds later, Wendy handed the iron sign back to Dipper. 

"There's something strange about that sign" Wendy said. 

"What?" Dipper responded. 

"It says Research Facility or something like that. Just like Soos said, there are a lot of rust on the sign, so I can't read it clearly" Wendy stated. 

"Well, another mystery waiting to be solved..." Dipper then put the sign back to where it belongs. Dipper then scanned the area before he found something at the corner of the room. 

"Hey guys, is that a door over there?" Dipper shouted while he pointed his finger to the corner of the room. 

The rest of the gang then approached Dipper and then the rest of the gang put their attention to something at the corner of the room where Dipper pointed out his finger. 

"It looks like something..." Mabel said. 

"It's too far... I can't see it" Soos continued. 

"I think..." Wendy then took a walk to the corner of the room. "Yes...it's a door" Wendy then grabbed the door handle and then tried to turned it, but the door won't budge. "I can't open the door. It's jammed" 

"Huh, that's sucks" Dipper growled before he sat on the dusty wooden chair and took a deep breath before he slowly exhaled it. "We almost get an answer for all of our questions, but I think we failed" 

Dipper then got up from the dusty wooden chair and then he take a look at the world map. When he take a look at the world map, he felt a breeze came from behind the world map. Dipper then ripped off the world map from the wall and then he found a hatch door. 

"Guys, come over here!" Dipper shouted. 

"What?" Mabel responded while she walked toward her twin brother while Soos and Wendy trailing just behind. 

"I found this hatch door" Dipper announced while he tried to open the hatch door. "It's jammed again!" 

"Let me try to open the hatch, dude" Soos then walked towards the hatch and then he tried to open the hatch door. Suddenly there's a loud bang from the hatch door and then Soos with the help from Wendy, he finally can open the hatch door. After the hatch door opened, there's a long, small, dark, tube like hallway waiting for them. 

"Finally, we find another entrance" Dipper announced. "Whatever inside there, always keep an eye on everything you find" 

"You got it bro bro" Mabel responded. 

Dipper then entered the hatch, followed by Mabel, Wendy, and finally Soos. They have no idea what have waited for them inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after they entered the hatch? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang found another hallway. What will they find?

CHAPTER 4

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos continued to crawled on the hatch hallway before Dipper spotted a light at the end of the hallway. "There's the exit" Dipper said. 

Then they all reached the end of the hallway and they immediately exited from the hatch hallway. Now, they are in a small room made from metal cubes with strange symbols carving on top of it. 

"Whoa, what is this room?" Wendy asked. 

"This room is very creepy" Soos continued. 

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!"  Mabel shoved Dipper and he stepped on the square with the design and it depresses, causing the hatch to slam and lock. The symbols on the other wall squares glow red, a buzzer sounds and the room starts to shake. Some squares start to poke into the room. 

"What's goin' on, dude?" Soos frantically asked. 

All of them pressed up against walla nd they began to panic. 

"Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!" Mabel screamed. 

"It won't stop!" Wendy tried to push the blocks back in. 

"Dipper! What do we do?!" Mabel yelled at Dipper. 

Dipper flipped frantically through the journal and stopped at a page labeled "Security Room." He shone the blacklight on it. "Oh, come on!" He then showed them a page with symbol on it. "Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!" 

"One!" Soos pushed the first symbol. 

"Two!" Wendy punched the second symbol. 

"Three!" Mabel somersaults over Wendy and slapped the third symbol. 

"Four!" Dipper climbed up blocks and tapped the last symbol and immediately door opened on the other side of the room. 

"Run for it!" Mabel shouted. 

All of them then ran out. Dipper's vest got caught in the block, he slipped out. 

"Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!" Wendy said as she turned to Dipper. "You ruled back there, man!" 

"Haha, thanks" Dipper responded. "Where are we? What is this room?" 

"I don't know man" Soos replied. 

"There's a lot of monitors screen here" Wendy stated. "I think we're on some kind of surveillance room" 

"I think I'm agree with you" Dipper said while he turned his head to find a door. "Now, we just have to figure out how to get out from this room"

"There's a door over there" Mabel then pointed out her index finger to a brownish wooden door placed at far end of the room. 

Then the gang walked approaching the door. Dipper then held the door handle and then he slowly pulled the handle down. The door then opened, revealing another hallway, but more larger and darker. Dipper got out first, followed by Mabel, Wendy, and Soos. 

"What is this? Another hallway?" Mabel asked while she turned her head to her left and then to her right. 

"Yes, it's another hallway" Dipper replied. "Now, where are we going? To the left or to the right?" 

"Maybe we should go to the right" Soos suggested. 

"Alright then" Dipper responded. 

The gang then walked to the right. Dipper still walked on front while he held his and his gang on source of lightning in his right hand. En route, they found a lot of abandoned rooms. 

"It seems like there's a lot of abandoned things as well as abandoned rooms here. Whoever left this place must be in hurry" Dipper stated. 

Then he opened a door in his left and then he entered a room that looks like an abandoned office room. 

"It seems like an office room isn't it?" Dipper asked. "There's another office table, a chair, a computer, papers on the floor, and all that" 

"The room quite like an office" Mabel replied while she picked up a paper from the floor and then she put it on the nearest table. 

"Whoa, check this out dude" Wendy announced while she took a look at a paper on top of a dusty wooden office table. 

"What is it?" Dipper asked curiously. 

"It's some kind of unfinished paperwork but something eerie written in there" Wendy replied while she gave the paper to Dipper. 

"June 22nd 1995... I think this is the date when all the people here left this facility..." Dipper said while he read the paper again. "The text is not clearly written, I can't read... Wait, what is it? We are currently working on an experiment to create..."

Dipper stopped. 

"What experiment bro bro?" Mabel asked to Dipper curiously. 

"Yeah what is it, dude?" Soos continued. 

"I don't know... That's the end" Dipper replied while he turned the portable black light on and then he scanned the paper with it. "No clue with black light either" Dipper then turned the black light off and then he put the paper back on top of the table. "Someone who wrote the paper had to stopped wrote that paper. The question is why?" 

"I don't like this dude" Soos started to got anxious. "Something tell me we're not supposed to be here dude" 

"Soos, We've got your back, so don't worry. Nothing will happen" Dipper tried reassured Soos. 

Soos then took a deep breath before he slowly exhaled. 

"Allright dude... Maybe I just paranoid, that's all" Soos said. 

"Allright then" Dipper then nodded his head. "Well, I think we already spend a lot of time here and let's continue our journey" 

The gang then walked out from the room and back to the hallway and continued their journey. They don't have any idea what will they dealing with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They continued their journey... But what will happen next? 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got deeper into the hallway they found a room that presumably where people observing their "Creations" and later Dipper and Soos encounter something in the hallway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say sorry for late update. I got final semester exams last week and that made me can't update my fanfic. But, at least the final semester exams has finally finished and now I can update my fanfic as soon as possible.

CHAPTER 5

More abandoned rooms founded by them while they exploring the hallway. When they go deeper into the hallway, the abandoned rooms filled with lots of Laboratory equipment, while on the other room contained with hazardous chemicals and biological substances. 

"This place getting weider and weirder, dude" Soos said. 

"Yeah... Instead we found the author of the journal, we uncover another Gravity Falls mystery" Dipper responded. 

The gang kept walking deep into the hallway. Then finally they reached a closed steel door. It seemed to be the sign of end of the hallway. 

"What do we have here?" Dipper announced. 

"Another closed door" Mabel responded while Mabel held the door handle and the she pushed it down and the door slowly opened. 

"Mabel! What are you doing?" Dipper asked to his twin sister. "Close the door!" 

Mabel then slowly closed the door. "I just hold this door handle and suddenly the door move and I realize that this door open" 

"Okay then" Dipper responded shortly. "Just don't do it again"

"Hey dude can you lend me the lantern" Wendy asked while she took a walk to a wall. 

"Here you go" Dipper said while he handed the lantern to Wendy. 

Wendy then held the lantern on her right hand while her left hand busy swept something in the wall. It made the rest of the gang confused. 

"Wendy what are you doing?" Mabel asked. 

"I think I saw something here... Some kind of sign" Wendy replied while her left hand still busy swept something on the wall. "Ah, there it is" 

The gang finally knew what is it. It's another iron sign placed on the wall. 

"It's an iron sign" Mabel stated. 

"Yes it is" Dipper responded. "What does it say?" 

"It says Observation Room" Wendy answered. "Experiment's observation room to be exact" 

"Just like I said dude. This place getting weirder and weirder" Soos teased. 

"Heh, I think I'm agree with you" Dipper giggled. "This place getting weirder and weirder" 

Then Dipper stopped while he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "So, who's going inside first?" 

"I'll go inside first dude" Soos said. 

"Allright then" Dipper responded. "We're right behind you" 

Soos started to walk towards the closed steel door, followed by the rest of the gang. Soos then held the the door handle and slowly pushed it down. The steel door slowly opened, led the gang to a large and dark observation room. The gang slowly walked into the room and then stopped as they reached the middle of the room. 

"Whoa, is this the observation room?" Dipper asked. 

"It looks like that" Mabel replied. 

Then the gang circled the room. They found a lot of observation equipment, some control panel, some office furniture, and another thing. Or course, all of it were covered with thick dust. At one side of the room, there's a large glass window, while on the other side of the window there's another large and dark room, presumably where the observers placed their experiments to be observed by them. 

Wendy then came across a paper on the floor and then she picked it up and took a look in it. "Guys, I found something!" 

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos then approached Wendy. 

"What is it?" Mabel asked curiously. 

"It's some kind of paperwork or something like that" Wendy replied. 

"Hey Wendy, can I take a look?" Dipper asked. 

Wendy then handed the paper to Dipper and then he read the paper. 

"May 15th 1995 

We're successfully made a new creature. We haven't give the name to the creature, but for temporarily the creature will be called as Creature 13. This creature have an ability just like our other creature's creations. Due to our newest and recent breakthrough on our technology, it is said that this creature has a chance to develop shapeshfting ability over time. This is the first time we create a creature with shapeshfting ability. 

The creature will have a look like our and just like other creature we have created, this creature also have its weapon: a lumberjack axe. But this is not just like ordinary axe. We also have modified the axe and the axe also have an ability to precisely hit the target and can act like a boomerang if the the target moving. 

That's the report for this time. More updates will be reported to you as soon as we finish observing his behavior"

Dipper then stopped and then he flipped that paper back and forth. "No name of the author and no name of the destination" 

"What kind of report is that?" Mabel asked. 

"Don't ask me" Dipper replied while he put the paper on the nearest table. "This is the first time I read a report that someone made a monster" 

"Look on the bright side bro bro" Mabel said as she put her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "At least we know what they're doing down here" 

"Yeah, you're right" Dipper then slowly took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Just like Soos said, this place getting weirder and weirder" 

"By the way, where's Soos?" Wendy asked. 

Dipper then turned his head to the left and then to the right, but he can't find him. Mabel and Wendy also don't find him. 

"Where is he?" Dipper then walked out from the observation room. "Mabel, Wendy don't go anywhere. I'll look for him" 

Mabel and Wendy nodded at the same time and then Dipper walked into the hallway again to find Soos. After about 2 meter from the observation room, Dipper found Soos sat behind a big box in the middle of the hallway. 

"Soos, there you are! I've search..." Dipper then stopped when he saw Soos put his finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Dipper then approached Soos and then he sat beside him. 

"What are you doing here?" Dipper whispered. 

"I think saw something, dude" Soos replied softly. 

"What did you saw?" Dipper asked again. 

"I don't know... I can't see it clearly" Soos replied. 

"Where did you see it?" Dipper asked. 

"On the left... The fifth door" Soos replied. 

Dipper then looked up from the box to see something on the fifth door, but Dipper didn't found anything. Dipper then turned his head to Soos. 

"Whatever you see is gone now" Dipper whispered to Soos. 

"For real?" Soos asked. 

"Yeah, nothing is in there" Dipper replied. 

Soos and Dipper at the same time want to see the fifth door, but they both being greeted by a large, black creature in front of them. 

"AAAHHHH!!!" both Dipper and Soos screamed and then they immediately ran back to the observation room. While both of them ran back to the observation room, the creature also ran behind them. Then both Dipper and Soos managed back to observation room and then they both immediately closed the door and then locked the door. Of course this made both Mabel and Wendy confused. 

"Dipper, Soos what happened?" Mabel asked curiously. 

"Something after both of us" Dipper replied while he catch a breath and then he started to moving a wooden table to the front of the door, made the door blocked. 

"Dipper right, dude" Soos said while he also moved a wooden table to the front of the door. "Something after us" 

"What is it?" Wendy asked. 

"We have no idea what it is" Soos replied. "We both just see big black creature" 

After placed some furniture on the front of the door, Dipper and Soos then walked backwards slowly to Mabel and Wendy. Then the door started to got banged from the other side, like something tried to forced the door open. 

"Whoa, what is it dude?" Wendy asked frantically while herself, Mabel, Dipper, and Soos walked backwards slowly, away from the door. 

"I don't know what is it Wendy" Dipper replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the creature that banged on the door? Will that creature manage to catch Dipper and his friends? What will happen next? 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and the gang finally encounter with the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sorry for late update because I at first don't know what to write for this chapter and a lot going on with me that makes me late to upload this chapter. 
> 
> But anyways, here's the newest chapter!

CHAPTER 6

The steel door continously banged accompanied by a loud dark screech from the creature who banged on the door. At the other side of the door, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were panicked. They don't know what they should do. 

"What should we do Dipper?" Mabel demanded an answer from her twin brother. 

"Uhh... I have no idea Mabel" Dipper replied frantically. 

"Anything on journal Dipper?" Wendy asked frantically to Dipper while he started to open the pages on the journal. 

"Uhh..." Dipper frantically opened the pages on the journal back and forth, but he can't find it. "I can't find it! Nothing on journal explaining this kind of creature!" 

Dipper then quickly turned his head to the left and to the right and then he found a closed box on top of a table. Dipper then approached the box and then he opened the box and found something. 

"Guys, maybe we can use this" Dipper said. 

The rest of the gang then approached Dipper and then took a look at the box. They found two pair of flare gun along with its flare. 

"Quick! Everyone grab one flare gun and three flare!" Dipper commanded while Himself, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos grabbed the flare gun and three flares. They immediately loaded the flare gun with the flares. Seconds after they finished loaded the flare onto the flare gun, the steel door releasing a loud noise accompanied by flying thick dust. 

"What is it?" Dipper asked. 

"It came from the door" Mabel replied. 

The gang then approached the door. After the dust slowly faded, the gang realized that there door was already destroyed. 

"It's the door... The door is destroyed..." Dipper said. 

"It means..." Soos stopped as a large, black creature suddenly came up from nowhere and stood in front of them. 

"I'm glad to see a human down here... It's almost 17 years since I last saw humans down here" said the large, black creature with dark, low pitched sound. 

"Wh... Who are you?" Dipper asked. 

Then the large, black creature turned back, facing Dipper and his friends, revealing his true appearance. Big black creature with human like appearance while in his head, there's a lumberjack axe. Dipper and his friends gasped. 

"Ahh..." Mabel gasped. "You're Creature 13"

"You're right" replied the creature. "I'm Creature 13!" 

"Y... You're creature 13?" Dipper gasped. 

"Yes I am" replied the creature while he took the lumberjack axe from his head and then he held it in his right hand. "Now you all already see my true appearance and you all gonna have to die" 

Then all then sudden the creature threw the axe to Dipper. 

"Ahh!" Dipper screamed as he jumped to the left and then he fell to the floor, while the axe fell just inches from his head. 

"Guys run!" Dipper shouted while he tried to got up, but he the creature grabbed Dipper's both legs as well as his axe. The creature grabbed Dipper's foot so hard even making him hard to move. Then the creature stood on top Dipper while he swung his axe up. 

"Any last word kid?" asked the creature accompanied with sound of little dark laugh. 

Dipper not replying, he just silent while fear rapidly took over his body and his mind. 

"I consider it no" said the creature while he swung his axe much higher again. 

Then all the sudden, there's a flash of red lighting flied to the Creature 13's body and then small explosion can be seen when the red light hitting the Creature 13's body and the creature immediately let out a loud screaming sound of agonizing pain while red blood started to running out from his big open wound on his chest and immediately pooled below his body. Dipper then felt his right hand being dragged out by someone. When he turned his head to see someone who dragged his hand, he is shocked. His hand being dragged by his twin sister, Mabel. 

"Mabel? You come back" Dipper said. "I thought you've already run to the exit with Soos and Wendy" 

"Yeah, at first" Mabel replied.  "But then I realized that you don't stand a chance to facing that horrible creature. So, I turned back to the save you bro bro" 

"Well, thanks Mabel" Dipper thanked. 

Mabel successfully and safely pulled Dipper out of the observation room. Wendy and Soos already waited for them outside the room. 

"Are you both alright?" Soos asked. 

"Yeah, we're fine" Dipper replied as he quickly stood up. "Hurry, we have to run!" 

Then they all started to ran while Creature 13 still inside the Observation Room and then the creature started to ran behind them. 

"I'll catch you all!" shouted Creature 13 with dark voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dipper and the gang manage to get out? Find out on the next chapter! 
> 
> FYI, this is the last chapter before we go to to the final chapter. I'm planning to have 2 endings and I planning to upload the first ending tomorrow (or maybe both ending will be uploaded tomorrow, who knows?)


End file.
